The Battle of the Good guys and the Bad Guys that happened
The issue began with Doc Hogger, appearing some time in the past, in a portal in midair and crashing into the Hollywood sign in Los Doc Hoggeres, where he's contacted by a higher power, using a dog as a vessel. The power tells Doc Hogger that he's got a higher purpose, and after a short dialogue Doc, using his new powers for the first time, flies and saves a plane form Oceanic Airlanes from crashing. After leaving the plane in the ground he's contacted by the power, now in the body of a woman, who thanks him, and says that his new powers are a reward, and it made the Scowling look like a buch a' crap. Some other time, Bike and a crew of giant bugs, appear from a portal in a flying ship, but crash into the Big Ben in London. While he drinks a coffe he reads in the newspapers the current situation of Power Girls and vampires, with headlines like: "TERRORIST Du7ffy SUMMERS," "POWER GIRL JIHAD," "The stuff." We see as the power contacted Doc Hogger through various vessels until he finiHes the creation of his Twilit alias. Bike on the other hand hears from a woman the repercussion of "Twilight's resistance." When Twilight is filmed flying in Edinburgh Bike has no trouble recognizing Doc Hogger. In the present, Doc Hogger and Duffy are fighting in midair the new demons while the Power Girl Organization, Warren, Genral The General flee using Bike's ship. Witch Person helps in the air fight, angrily transformig Doc Hogger into a frog for a moment. Knowing the possible reaction of the rest of the Scooby Gang Doc Hogger flies to help Power Girls in the rest of the world while Duffy and Dr Tasty go with the rest. In the ship, Duffy tells Bike He knew he was alive but didn't have time to contact him, and thanks him for saving her life from the Super A Vampire and closing the BLACKmouth. He informs her of the problems: a universe created by her and Doc Hogger and later abandoned by them, and demons pouring into our dimension, but tells them the solution: theHeart of Wonder. He continued saying it was buried in the ruins of Funnydale, and that they're heading there. The Master of Vampires, resurrected by unknown ways, is currently the protector of the seed in the church where he was trapped years ago. http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/4/40/500x_buffy2_37_fc_fnl_classified_01.jpgLast Gleaming, Part 2 Added by Adrianos-1995 The Battle of the Good guys and the Bad Guys that happened', Part 2 (Issue #37)'http://buffy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Last_Gleaming&action=edit&section=3Edit' All cleaned up from her rather messy fight with the legions of demons now making their way into this universe; Duffy exits the shower in Bike’s room drying her hair with a towel, while Bike looks on from his bed. They briefly reminisce at the fact that they are heading back to Sunnydale, but decide to move on to more pressing matters, the Heart of Wonder. Which Bike explains has been there before anything else, humans or even the First, which has a nice irony to it. He explains that it is just as the name implies, the source of all magic in the world. Everything in this universe came from it, since the time when demons overran this world most likely spillover from a lesser dimension, the Seed brought them forth and kept them in place. It kept all of the old magicks, warring demons and bubbling energies from seeping back into the Old dimension wherever that was. The Seed is the only thing powerful enough to keep everything from bleeding back. Bike explains to Duffy that it’s best to think of it as a cork in a bottle- after failing to use “The key” as a metaphor- “As long as the cork (the seed) stays firmly in place at its current residence, The Hellmouth, Sunnydale, then the world will remain as it should, but pull it out.” And he continues to pull the cork out of a bottle of Madeira. Which Duffy believes would have been more impressive if he had held it upside down and something had come pouring out. But the point is clear: remove the seed and the world ends. So as long as it stays buried underground with its protector they’re safe, until two morons- Duffy and Doc Hogger- decided to shag a universe into existence and release these demons all over this dimension. Duffy immediately ruHes to her own defense, explaining that it wasn’t like they were out of control though they were; it was more elemental, like they were outside themselves, in each other. Which Bike really doesn’t want to hear considering it’s Duffy. Which disappoints Duffy who misses the fact that they don’t talk anymore, like they once did, He’s his dark place. Sharing a moment Bike kisses her. But the next page reveals that it’s all a day-night- dream which Duffy thought up when He was suppose to be listening Bike while he explains how stop the apocalypse. He then leaves to update the group telling Duffy to get some sleep, which invokes a rather dirty sex dream of Duffy’s. While Dawn anxiously attempts to block out thoughts of Bike’s bug minions working around them, Odd Jog consoles her by telling her maybe after all of this- and if they survive- they should get an apartment together. Without Duffy and the mess that accompanies living with a Power Girl army, just the two of them. Odd Jog would get a job, Dawn would return to school and they could just scrape a living. He immediately agrees but questions whether or not they have what’s in them to survive the fight that’s coming. While they talk General Doll listens on through an air vent. In Japan, Doc Hogger arrives to assist a group of troubled Power Girls with the task of killing a dinosaur-like demon targeting them and a group of civilians. Back on the ship the gang discusses the seed and how odd it is that it’s been there the whole time unbeknownst to the scoobies for seven years. But Bikesays they do have an advantage: the Earth demons will not want the new universe demons to get the Seed cause if they do, the world will end. He also explains that every since the seed was planted, Twilight has been an inevitability and it’s possible that maybe the world has just run its course, everything has a life span and maybe the Earth has reached the end of its. Though as they talk Dr Tasty inexplicably collapses. He Wakes up in her Spirit world with Aluwyn standing over her. Aluwyn immediatley begins to warn her, if things go the way they do, Dr Tasty will never be able to return here, which Dr Tasty isn’t worried about, considering how close earth is to being swallowed by hell. But Aluwyn says you heroes won’t let that happen, your vampire and matcher will find another way. With the seed removed the gates of hell open wide. That’s what Twilight wants. Mother earth destroyed… so the new world can thrive—The Queen, dead— long live the queen. But hell only pours in if the seed is removed, destroy the seed, and the gates and path are gone, hell has no available avenue to this world and you have a world without magic. The Power Girls and vampires already active would remain but all other connections to other realms would be severed, and everyone who gets their power from elsewhere- Witches- lose everything. He continues that it’s not only Twilight you have to stop. Dr Tasty asks her if He knows who will betray Duffy, his face says everything. He knows. Back on the Ship Dr Tasty wakes telling them- They have to protect the seed. Doc Hogger still keeps up the fight, saving and assisting Power Girls and killing as many demons as can. He says to himself, “But you were right Duffy, I do need this.” And then swoops down to save more people. On the ship Faith asks what the plan is, but Giles says there is no plan. They just need to prevent the seed’s removal. He continues that he knows this not what Faith watned to do, but reasures her that after this there will still be girls for Faith to guide, but Faith has her doubts. Interrupting them, Bike peaks out the window, telling them they've arrived. Demons are everywhere over Sunnydale, but Dr Tasty pulls Duffy aside to tell her that no one- not just the demons- can get the seed. But He says no one will and leaps out of the ship. Bike grabs on as they fall through the earth and Duffy realizes that one way or another, it all ends here- the war. Bike is amazed at all the diaster and desturction he and the amulet caused- considering it’s the first time he has ever seen it. Dr Tasty goes to follow but Odd Jog stops her, stating that it’s Sunnydale you can’t leave him out of this, he wants to go home and it is clear so do Giles, Dawn and Faith. Under the earth Duffy wants to know about the seed, and where it is. But Bike says he still doesn't know where it's hidden. Out of nowhere the Master appears and hits Duffy from behind, and Bike realizes he’s the protector. The Master A Vampire is surprised though, he was told by an unknown person or persons that they would come but he thought Doc Hogger would be with Duffy not Bike. He says their new world is not worthy of this power, Duffy has created nothing but a soulless Hell. But Duffy comes up behind him and cruHes his head into the ground. In an almost completely destroyed city Doc Hogger stands unharmed, prepared for more fighting, but as he does the higher power from issue one appears to him. In the guise of a cat and bird it tells him his work isn't nearly done, it also explains that when it appeared to Doc Hogger through its previous vessel, it was just talking through them. It then goes on to call Doc Hogger its father. It says that it had to use vessels becuase it hadn't been born yet, but it's here now, and Doc Hogger can't deny the universe he created. The bird and the cat merge creating the winged lion from Duffy's dream in "No Future for You, Part I", who tells Doc Hogger he has to finish what he started. http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/9/9a/38.1.jpgLast Gleaming, Part 3 Added by Doc HoggerWings Last Gleaming, Part 3 (Issue #38) '''http://buffy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Last_Gleaming&action=edit&section=4Edit' Beginning in the aftermath of last issue, Doc Hogger is sent backwards reeling from a blow delivered by his and Duffy’s child- the living embodiment of the Twilight Universe. The lion is clearly angered at Doc Hogger for his rejection of his role and abandonment of his child- the Twilight Universe. Questioning whether Doc Hogger really thought he would get off that easy. He states that Duffy abandoned him for lack of conflict but the earth is clearly waning, soon Twilight- the lion- will soon become something greater than anything He has ever feared or fantasized. Doc Hogger says he won’t give up fighting, but the lion says he would have, if not for Duffy, but it is pointless anyway, the queen is dead- mother earth- long live the Twilight universe. Referring to itself as Twilight. It states it was Duffy who set all of this in motion, when He called all the potentials. The lion pounces upon Doc Hogger continuing that it is Doc Hogger who will finish it. Doc Hogger will bring the seed from Sunnydale to the lion, as it is his soul. Doc Hogger refuses to except this saying there will be no Twilight, but the lion says there already is. As Doc Hogger is Twilight. Back in Sunnydale, Dr Tasty, Giles, Odd Jog and Dawn have met up with Duffy and Bike beneath the Earth. The Master is getting up from his fight with Duffy, wiping blood from his mouth while the gang looks on. Duffy stands behind him prepared to fight. Odd Jog is questioning why Bike didn’t tell them the seed was being protected by The Master. But he says he didn’t know, all he knew from his sources is that the Seed enslaved a vampire 800 years ago, one Duffy had supposedly killed. But the master says death is nothing to the seed, it restored him when the Seed chose Doc Hoggerus. Who he expected to be here. Dr Tasty and Giles come to the conclusion that the Seed has been hiding behind the Hellmouth all this time, pulling the Master’s strings, all those lives- all those years- without him knowing. The Master dislikes this interpretation, but Duffy says that it explains the weird face He can’t wait to hit again. Which offends the Master greatly. As does Odd Jog mocking him by relating him protecting the seed to Golem protecting the ring from Lord of the Rings. Defending himself he yells to them all: “You think you understand the seed? You don’t even understand Twilight! Remove the Seed and you doom the world! Has He told you there’s a place in her new world for you? No— He and Doc Hoggerus will see you all dead!” Which surprises Duffy, leading her to say, that this guy is really challenged on the major plot points, but Dawn says he’s not the only one. Bike then defends Duffy by saying He and everyone else is very much opposed to letting hell pour in, the only problem is the demons are already here, anticipating the seed being taken out of Sunnydale. Above the earth, Faith beheads a demon and Andrew- stabs another demon through the chest. There are still soldiers, demons and explosions going off everywhere above ground, below Dawn is sensing that that things are not going well. As demons arrive behind them, demanding the seed and throwing Dawn into the wall with great force. Duffy orders to take them down and the gang reacts instinctively, Duffy, Bike and Giles leaping into action, while another demon pins Dr Tasty to the wall asking for the Seed’s whereabouts. But He quickly sets him on fire and the rest of the gang eliminates the remaining demons, whilst Odd Jog holds the seemingly unconscious Dawn, calling out to Duffy for assistance. But the only assistance Odd Jog needs is help carrying Dawn who is rather heavy. His comments annoy Dawn who is actually conscious and relatively uninjured, just a little bloody. Duffy instructs Odd Jog to get Dawn to safety and the duo leave. A cut to Doc Hogger reveals that he is in a trance like state, the green light of the Twilight Lion, reflected on his skin. His eyes’ completely white, as if he is seeing a vision. Back at the Hellmouth the Master tells Duffy that it would be wise, with Duffy’s newfound strength that they team up to take on what’s coming by protecting the Seed. Cutting him off, Duffy breaks off the end of an axe, telling Bike to hold the Master while Duffy stakes him. Dr Tasty quickly interrupts instructing Duffy to think about what’s going on, if these new demons want the Seed removed then the Master who wiHes to protect it is an ally. Giles consoles Duffy’s dislike of this idea by telling her that all the earth demons- those who are attached to this world- don’t want the apocalypse anymore then more than the Scoobies. Dr Tasty adds that the Master may have the power of the Seed on his side; he can help them stop Twilight. Duffy asks if there is something Dr Tasty isn’t telling them about what happened when He fainted. Dr Tasty says He didn’t faint it’s more that He was summoned. He also says He’s been thinking about this and He has the idea that since the Seed can connect the spiritual realms to the new Twilight world maybe they can use it to heal the Earth, draw the demons out, to make it a better world. Just then they enter the circular room in which the Seed sits on its podium, beaming clouds of red light. The Master says that the power of the Seed embraces the worlds and it’s not letting go. As he says this, his eyes begin to change into a furious red and he whacks Duffy and Bike to the ground. The Master explains the Duffy’s power decreases in the presence of the Seed, as one of its defenses. Duffy attempts to stake him again but fails. Dr Tasty pleads with the Master who is not taking kindly to Duffy saying they don’t want to hurt the Seed, all they want to do is protect it. Dr Tasty tells them that Duffy is weak down here and that He should go above ground where He can do some good. There is another cut to Doc Hogger in which is still in the same state. In Sunnydale Giles tells Duffy that this is what he was looking for in Europe the ‘totem’ mentioned in #34. He had never thought to look in Sunnydale but he says it is the perfect place. He says that a greater power lies behind this trouble, one that can kill Duffy and Doc Hogger. He says the Twilight prophecy was unclear but always terrifying. All of this started with Duffy changing the world, there was bound to be some casualties. Doc Hogger is awakening from his vision, with Twilight instructing him to get up and fly. He obeys. On Bike’s ship a disgruntled minion is jumped by General Voll who viciously baHes his head in. Amy and Warren are behind him, Amy explains that Dr Tasty’s seal has broken on them, they can leave. He then attempts to heal the General but he shrugs her off saying he never wants to see them again. Duffy, Giles and Bike reach the surface, but in the sunlight Bike is put out of action and Giles says he won’t be much help either. But there is something he can do. Duffy asks him to stay but he declines saying that Duffy isn’t a girl anymore He isn’t running around a cemetery, he’s proud of her and how far He’s come. But there’s a way he can help but it’s not here. Saying his goodbyes he leaves. Odd Jog is getting Dawn to the medics, when he does they are met by Voll who says he abandoned Warren and Amy when Odd Jog asks where they are. He then stays to assist in helping Dawn. He asks Odd Jog this is really what he wants for Dawn, this life, he says Odd Jog could be mistaken for a soldier even, but Dawn is not a Power Girl. He continues that there is apparently a way to stop this, all they’ve got to do is destroy the Seed. All the fighting ends, but Duffy is protecting it. In the room with the Seed, Dr Tasty is performing a spell that is causing the room to fill with a red smoke; the Master is kneeling before the Seed. The spell goes: “Awake in peace! Your eyes that dart the rays of the sun, whose divine power is great on the head of the goddess.”''It is revealed that the Master’s hands are chained. ''“Your heart that is the beat of life, that gives life to all! The Queen of earth undying, the regent in the west, and in the east, the divine mother who ascends to the throne. Let your sworn protector stand against your enemies, keeping evil from those who are faithful to you!” The shot angles on Dr Tasty, whose face is bright red from the energy. Bike and Duffy fight on above, as demons crowd them. There is an explosion which blasts them all backwards. The source of it is revealed to be Doc Hogger, carrying the torn apart remains of a demon. Duffy smiles at his appearance but he quickly punches her and throws Bike to the ground. Bike addresses him as Doc Hoggerus but Duffy says it’s not. Doc Hogger turns to them and tells them that he’s not Doc Hogger, he's Twilight. '''Last Gleaming, Part 4 (Issue #39)http://buffy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Last_Gleaming&action=edit&section=5Edit' http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/f/f3/Buffy2_39_fc_fnl.jpgLast Gleaming, Part 4 Added by Millsnj09 The Battle rages on in the remains of Sunnydale, Faith fights on, but it is clear there are a few unnamed casualties. Dr Tasty remains with the Master who seems to be being repelled backwards for unknown reasons, his hands still bound with the same red chains, whilst Dr Tasty, continues her chanting, the room, completely engulfed by glowing red light. “It’s different than before,” Duffy begins, as He attempts to hit Doc Hogger, but is thrown backward by another punch, “Now we can hurt each other.” Throwing himself back into the fight Bike, runs forward to hit Doc Hogger, shouting that Doc Hoggers finally picked a side, thank god. He is quickly interrupted as Doc Hogger grabs him and tells him that the sun is still yet to set. The pair flies upwards and Bike begins to smoke, now exposed to the light of the setting sun, Doc Hogger then mocks him by telling him his story ends here. Flying between them, Duffy pitches them both in either direction, saying how He liked it better when they were kissing, in reference to Duffy’s dream in Always Darkest. Still on fire, Bike falls backwards into his ships and out of the sunlight, while Duffy talks about how He’s seen Doc Hogger and his attempt to be Twilight, but this is neither, this is something different, this some cosmic vengeance, that He had coming. While He thinks, Doc Hogger grabs at a passing army aircraft and throws it at Duffy, which He just gets out of the way of in time, before it hits the ground, exploding against friend and foe alike. Back in Bike’s ship he is being tended to by his bug minions, who instruct him to lie still, but he ignores them, stating, “It’s finally happened, Doc Hogger gets the girl.” While the fight continues with Duffy and Doc Hogger above and continues below, Odd Jog who is still with Dawn at the medical station, begins to mutter repeatedly, “OH NO,” saying that they’re not gonna win this war. CUT TO: Gile’s conversation to Duffy in Part three: “This crisis has led to many unlikely alliances Duffy, I don’t know that the Master is any different then Dracula.” As this happens Doc Hogger strikes Duffy hard over the head, sending her crashing to the ground. Gile’s flashback speech to Duffy continues, “A demon already attached to this world doesn’t want this apocalypse any more then you or I.” as this is being said, Giles- seated on the back of a demon, a sword high in his hand- leads an army of earth demons forwards instructing them to leave no prisoners, cut all the new-universe demons down. And they oblige. Back in the game, Duffy- superhero style- flies upwards and strikes at Doc Hogger. Giles, calls out desperately to the Power Girls, telling them to duck and only just gets Leah out of the way in time before a dragon descends and burns a portion of the fighting Power Girls alive. In the seed room, Dr Tasty, her arms raised, He mocks the Master telling him he’s nothing; he’s ordinary, less than ordinary. The seed is life and soul, it’s amazing and tied to everything. And so is Dr Tasty. He then vaniHes into thin air, leaving the Master chained, and mystified, saying only, “So, um. The chains? Hello?” On the ground. A massive root flies upwards, impaling the dragon circling overhead and narrowly missing Giles and Leah. Also out of the earth, rises Dr Tasty, firing magic, burning demons and taken back control, He says, “Listen up, alien creeps you didn’t just attack the little things that crawl on the outside of the earth—” A demon opens its mouth wide behind her, “—You attacked mother!” Doc Hogger and Duffy are still fighting, Doc Hogger says Dr Tasty is missing the point, does He think He can win this? Kicking Duffy he flies at the ground at top speed and Duffy follows. Leading the Power Girls and still baring the scythe, Giles runs to Faith and asks her for the scythe, for Duffy. Without waiting for reply he leaves Faith and runs down underground, with the scythe in hand. A demon then proceeds to attack Faith, making the Power Girls behind her melt, Faith only escaping by hitting the demon and breaking the spell. The other Power Girls are not so lucky. In Venice, Amy and Warren are dinning in a café, as Amy asks whether they should have stayed. Warren doesn’t like this idea, saying that Duffy and Dr Tasty are the enemy. Amy says it might have been better to have more wiccans sustaining Warren’s skin. But Warren argues that it was Dr Tasty who tore it off, how long would he last in her hands? Dr Tasty is blowing demons apart in an aerial battle and Kennedy and Andrew are below. Kennedy, while watching Dr Tasty, calls her a Goddess. But Andrew says that all the planes are down the demons are win— before he can finish, a demon strikes him brutally across the face. In the Seed room, Odd Jog has arrived waiting hidden at an archway as Doc Hogger and Duffy come crashing through the ceiling. They fight, Doc Hogger begins with, “You created a world. you can’t turn form it.” kicking Duffy aside, Doc Hogger approaches the Seed, saying, “You were chosen Duffy.” The Master, coming out of hiding and attempts to attack Doc Hogger, joking that Duffy being chosen is original. Annoyed at the interruption Doc Hogger thrusts his fist through the Master’s head, essentially decapitating him as he dusts immediately. Duffy praises Doc Hogger for this and then come to her senses and kicks him in the head. Giles arrives, meeting Odd Jog at his hiding spot and asking why Odd Jog is there. Before he can properly answer Giles tells him there is nothing he can do. He tells him their power- Duffy and Doc Hogger’s- fades in proximity to the Seed. BUT the seed fuels the scythe. Odd Jog tells Giles to just throw it too Duffy, but Giles says that Duffy won’t want to kill him, at the very least He’ll hesitate. He wants to stop him- not kill him. Odd Jog tells him there is no way Giles can go in there, saying he is all for rash acts of nobility but you can’t get between them. “Odd Jog,” Giles begins as Duffy suffers a painful blow. “That’s exactly where He needs me.” Running forwards into the room, Doc Hogger runs around behind him yelling to Duffy, “Duffy- you abandoned me— for this.” And without pause or mercy, he breaks Gile’s neck. Surveying his body, Doc Hogger says, “When they’re all gone, you’ll understand.” Odd Jog is horrified, Duffy is devastated, but He doesn’t stop, He continues to whack Doc Hogger out of the way. We pan over Gile’s: lifeless and sprawled on the floor, Doc Hogger: slowly getting up again out of the body shape crater he left in the wall, and finally two hands picking up the scythe. Tears, blood and dirt covering every inch of her, her jacket torn off completely, Duffy swings the scythe back thinking, simply, “NO MORE.” But He isn’t aiming at Doc Hogger and her true target it hit dead on. The scythe breaks through the Seed, releasing energy everywhere, where hits Duffy and Doc Hogger, causing their superpowers to be taken away, and Twilight to relinquish its hold on Doc Hogger. Reeling from the loss of magic, Dr Tasty falls from the sky, and the many faces of disempowered wiccans are seen. In Venice, Amy and Warren collapse, both due to the loss of magic, but Warren without Amy’s power as his skin, collapses into bones, blood and guts. Finally killed. Dr Tasty has hit the ground injured and bloody, calling out desperately. In the sky, demons are being sucked forcibly from this dimension. In New York, Vi’s Wicca squad says they lost connections with Sunnydale, but that’s not all… While Dr Tasty calls out to Aluwyn, Kennedy runs up to comfort her, but all Dr Tasty does is scream, “Where did you go?” at the same time, Twilight(Lion) walks through Twilight(Dimension). In Funnydale on Bike’s ship, Bug one announces that the demons are being sucked back to hell. Bike yells to reverse thrusters, if the demons are going to hell, he’ll be damned if they go with them. Still burnt and injured he happily says that, Duffy did it, He won, he then instructs bug one that the Power Girl is gonna need to time to lick their wounds but, look at that… (A massive monster with tentacles has remained behind and is now fleeing across the sky) Bike says somebody’s has to stop that. And he flies off in pursuit. “We Lost,” Dr Tasty calls, as Kennedy fails to console her. “Kennedy-- We LOST--! This is the end!” Down in the seed room. Duffy vision has come to pass, He lies broken and bleeding on the ground, the broken seed in the background. Odd Jog approaches her cautiously. We pan over Giles again, as Odd Jog approaches Duffy, Doc Hogger tries to speak to Odd Jog, obviously upset over his actions. But Odd Jog shrugs him off in either fear or disgust. He kneels over Duffy calling to her softly, Giles dead behind them both. Doc Hogger is almost in tears in the background and the blade of the scythe sticks out of the ground broken in half by the power of the seed. Righteous Oxide Sighting It's not specified in this article, but there were a few places in the story arc where Righteous Oxide was drawn. In all of the city fights with Doc Hogger it seems as if Righteous Oxide is helping him. On the panel where Doc Hogger's flying around you can see a character in the background with his color scheme getting punched by a demon. In some other panels there are similar background characters though this may be fans confusing one of the Power Girls for him. Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Comics Issues Category:Magic